


Never Drink Alone

by kelex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike seduces Giles.  Set between <i>Pangs</i> and <i>Something Blue</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Drink Alone

The rattling of chains was seriously beginning to get on Giles' nerves.

Not that he would dare to take the chains off Spike, because he wasn't quite that deluded yet, to let a vampire roam freely around his house, whether or not he was tame.

Although they were giving him a rather bad headache.

And he was sick of having to use the bushes in the front yard because said vampire was taking up his tub and hence, his bathroom. 

He supposed, too, that killing Spike would be quite more hassle than he was ready to deal with at the moment, but having his restroom back was beginning to make the dusting option more and more appealing.

Giles… just sighed. 

"Hey! You in there, in the tweed! I'm missing my bloody programs!" came the shouted demand. "Bring the tellie back."

"Well, you will simply have to live with it!" Giles shouted back. "I am not going to drag this television back into the bathroom because you have decided you want to watch your soap opera!"

"Inhumane, that's what this is!" Spike groused. "Even prisoners in the bloody jailhouse get to watch the telly. But not poor old Spike."

Giles jerked the glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, yes, they do, and yes, it's horribly inhumane treatment of you, and I fully expect you to lodge a complaint with the local vampire protection chapter! Oh, that's right, I forgot, there isn't one, because YOU'RE A BLOODY MENACE!" he thundered.

"You're as bad as that bloody Slayer of yours. You should have some pity on a fellow countryman, seeing as how we're both in the same boat, being stuck in the colonies and all."

"Spike, your emigration to this wonderful little place was entirely voluntary. Mine was an assignment. If you do not like it, return from whence you came!"

"Yeah, there's a couple of little problems with that, mate." He rattled the chains in his bathtub. "I'm kind of stuck, and I feel I've outgrown the need to take a little daytime stroll down to the local bus station." 

"Then I suggest you sit there and be quiet!"

"But I'm *bored!*"

"And I care why, precisely?" Giles asked. 

"Of course you don't," Spike sniffed. "Inconsiderate host and all that. Haven't even offered a cuppa or anything of the like."

Giles counted to ten. In four different demon languages. "Spike, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thanks, no, but I'll take whiskey if you've got it." 

Giles was halfway across the kitchen and reaching under the cabinet for his bottle before he stopped himself. He was pouring a drink for the vampire chained up in his bathroom. Instead, he poured the drink for himself, drained the shot glass, and carried the bottle to Spike. "Here. Now I don't want to hear another word out of you for at least an hour."

Spike weighed the bottle in his hands. "You got it, mate." He paused. "Shame to drink this alone, you know."

\- = - = - 

"Hey! What do you mean you shagged Joyce!" Spike rattled his chains as he tried to struggle back up to a sitting position, and failed spectacularly. 

"There were two of us," Giles pointed out, taking another drink from the bottle and passing it back to Spike. "And she could have said no. It wasn't like I was forcing her to do anything--I can't help it if the woman finds me attractive."

"But it's *Joyce* bloody *Summers!* You don't go around shagging your Slayer's mum, for God's sake!" There was just enough slack in the chains that Giles had loosened to let him bring the bottle up to his mouth. "Besides, Joyce is a nice lady who never had a bad word to say about me--except that once, at the high school. But that was a long time ago!"

Giles rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you've got a crush on Buffy's mother. She's old enough--young enough to be your--well, great-granddaughter or something."

"Hey, I'll have you know I don't look a day over…" Spike thought. "Thirty." 

Giles took the bottle back, and nearly choked on his mouthful of whiskey. "Yes, that's what a good bottle of peroxide will do for you."

"Hey! I resemble that remark." Spike yanked the bottle back with a rattle of chains, and his brow furrowed.

"Yes, yes, you do." Giles used the wall to push himself up to his feet, and nudged the lid of the commode open with his knee. 

"What d'you think you're doin'?" Spike demanded, watching Giles get shakily to his feet.

"I'm going to use the bathroom; in case you haven't noticed, that is where we are camped out." Giles made sure he was steady on his feet before he started unzipping.

"Um, hello, there is another person in here, and I don't want to see your saggy old-man balls dangling in my face."

"Then close your eyes or pull the shower curtain," Giles answered abruptly, giving a sigh of relief.

"That is quite possibly the most--" Spike stopped. "You know, it's really not nearly as wrinkled as I'd expected."

"I'm not that old either, and what are you doing examining the wrinkles on my balls?" Giles demanded as he finished his business and started to tuck himself away. 

"Quite a handful that is, no mistake." Spike was almost, but not quite, licking his lips. "Bet that it holds a lot of blood in there. Nice… hot… flowing." He did lick his lips that time. "Blood." And he looked up at Giles knowingly. "A little happy to see the vampire helpless in the tub, are we?"

Giles flushed as he realized that Spike wasn't talking about his balls any longer. "I have no interest in seeing you, trussed up or otherwise, in my tub. Unlike you, I do not make a habit out of taking advantage of people's moments of weakness nor do I shag bound and helpless people!"

"Now who's talking about shagging?" Spike asked teasingly. "Here I thought the Watcher was just getting his jollies off on Watching, but if this is going to be a participatory sport, don't you think you ought to at least unchain my hands so I can get some good out of this?"

"You are, quite possibly, the most infuriating man that I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" Giles glared at the vampire in his tub.

"Yeah, well, you're not quite the truthful one either, because what was it you were just telling me about Joyce and the handcuffs? You might want to play that innocent routine with someone who… is, actually. I'm not, we both know it, so let's take the chains off and get down to the serious work, eh?"

"I am not going to unchain you, Spike. I haven't taken all leave of my senses." Giles glowered at the vampire propositioning him from his bathtub. It was slightly ridiculous, and yet not.

"So you're going to shag me in the tub with the chains still on? Shouldn't be surprised; you repressed types are always the kinky ones." Spike squirmed a little in the tub, getting comfortable. "Let's have at it, then."

"Spike, there is not going to be any shagging here today," Giles answered with a glare, and he bent down over the tub, reaching to pick up the discarded liquor bottle. 

"That's what you think," Spike muttered, leaning forward and snagging Giles' earlobe with his teeth. He pricked the soft skin gently, meaning to tease and not hurt, and was gratified when the chip didn't kick in and fry his brain. His tongue found a small dip where a piercing had healed over and he sucked on it. Nibbled it a little too sharply, but when Giles moaned in pleasure and not pain, the warning buzz of the chip shut off and Spike relaxed. 

"Spike, let go," Giles said, voice wavering slightly. His hands were braced on the side of the tub so he didn't fall in, and he was fighting the urge to inch them down and slide them under the chains to touch.

"Don't think so, mate," Spike mumbled around his mouthful, shaking his head gently with the lobe still caught between his sharp teeth, sucking as he tugged. 

Giles moaned again, a little louder this time, and his hands slipped on the edge, leaning in further and bracing on Spike's thighs instead of the tub.

"That's right," Spike mumbled again, and he did let go this time. 

As soon as Spike let go of his earlobe, Giles half turned to look at him before straightening up, but before he could move, Spike had leaned forward again, catching his mouth instead of his ear. Giles felt the prick of sharp teeth on the inside of his lower lip, the sensual tug and slide of a tongue licking in his mouth, the bitter tang of old copper mixed with the fresh bite of alcohol. 

Spike could feel nails digging into his thighs, and more of Giles' weight pressed him down into the tub, but he didn't let go. He had Giles' mouth caught firmly in a hard, decadent kiss, and he wasn't letting it go. He tasted warm, and sweet, like everything a human morsel was supposed to taste like, and he forced down the hungry beast that wanted to attack. Instead he sucked gently, suckling on Giles' lips and tongue as though they were providing nourishment for him. 

He hissed when hot hands touched his cooler skin, and realized that Giles' hands had finally slipped under the chains and were sliding up his arms. The shock of the touch broke the kiss, and Giles pulled his hands away, going through his pockets for the keys to the locks that held the chains together. 

Shaking fingers slid the key into the lock and turned it quickly, listening for the click and pulling it free. The chains fell aside as Spike's hands pulled free, and instead of reaching for the other key to free the rest of his body he grabbed Giles by the shoulder and hauled him in again, kissing him harder this time.

His leverage was better, when he could get a good grip on Giles' shoulders, and his tongue pushed deeper. Didn't give Giles a chance to hesitate as he dragged him close, bent awkwardly over the side of the tub as he licked and devoured. He bit playfully at Giles' lip, nibbling with blunt teeth as one hand slid down to start tugging open the buttons of Giles' shirt.

Each time Spike popped a button, he bit Giles' tongue, sucking to soothe it until he popped the next button and bit again. Each bite caused Giles' body to make an aborted thrust of contorted hips, and each suck caused Giles to tremble, nearly losing his balance as he stayed precariously positioned almost over Spike's lap.

"Sp-Spike," Giles finally got out, pulling away and pushing himself back up to his feet. "We can't. Not here." He made sure his feet were back under him completely before kneeling back beside the tub, working on the second lock, and finally managing to turn the key. He tossed it aside too, watched as Spike quickly tugged the chains off, then got on his knees.

"Bugger this," Spike muttered, and he leaned forward, pulling Giles up to his feet as he stood at the same time, then climbed over the side of the tub. He slammed the bathroom door shut, and Giles jumped at the loud noise before Spike grabbed him again and pushed him up against the closed door. "This is more like it." 

Giles' cheek was buried in the soft terrycloth robe on the back of the door, and he felt Spike's cool hands sliding over his body, over his stomach and down his bared chest. His hands met Spike's on his waistband, and he pushed them away, down his hips and over his thighs as he unzipped and unbuttoned his slacks by himself.

"What's the matter, ducks? Don't want me touchin' you?" Spike's breath was surprisingly hot over Giles' ear, despite the coolness of his body, and he shivered at the contrast in temperatures. He flinched as cold hands touched his naked thighs, pushing and rolling the slacks down.

Spike finished undressing Giles quickly, with an elegant wiggle that caused his body to slither down the entire length of Giles' before back up. He trailed his fingers up the back of Giles' calves, teasing the backs of his knees before dragging his tongue up the back of Giles' thigh while his fingertips stroked the front. He stayed deliberately away from both cock and ass, straightening up and letting his fingers slip into Giles' open shirt and tease his nipples. 

"No, God, please touch," Giles breathed, pinned between Spike's body and the door. He was well aware that he was exposing his neck and his body both to Spike, inviting him to possibly bite him and leave him for dead, but in this case it didn't *matter.* Spike's weight pressed against his back, pushing his face further into the robe and he had to turn his head so that he could breathe.

"Found what you like, pet?" Spike dragged his nails down Giles' back, just to see the arches and little thrusts they brought. Giles' little noises were music to his ears, and he did what he could to encourage them. Dragged his nails down Giles' back again, raked his teeth over Giles' shoulder, squeezed and kneaded an ass kept surprisingly firm by training with a Slayer.

"Knew you were always a little too bookish," Spike muttered, rubbing his still clothed groin against Giles' bare ass. "Here I thought I was going to be the one on m'back but here you are, beggin' so pretty for me to bugger you. Can't let you down now, can I?" 

"Spike, please… find it in your heart to shut up and get on with it?" It was the only thing Giles could manage to get out through the eye-crossing need, and he didn't stop rubbing himself against the scratchy robe or the door. He just spread his legs a little further apart, inviting Spike in, and braced himself against the door.

"Oh, I like this, ducks," Spike said approvingly. "S'worth bein' chained up to have this." His fingers slid down the curve of Giles' cheeks and black-painted fingernails scraped lightly over the tight little opening. "Oh yeah. This is goin' to be nice." 

"Spike, please," Giles begged, head almost banging the door in his frustration. "Hurry." One hand slipped down from its position against the door to find Spike's hip, then down to pop open the button of Spike's jeans.

"All right, all right, we'll do this your way." Spike obliged Giles' wandering hands, unzipping and letting his jeans fall as his hard cock slipped easily into Giles' backwards grip. "Fast, hard and dirty, and next time we do it Spike's way." He hunted around the bathroom, mumbling at the lack of anything useful in an Englishman's bathroom, and settled on the bottle of shampoo that was crammed into the tiny rack hanging from the showerhead. 

"Might want to think about better stockin' your bathroom if we're gonna do this very often," Spike pointed out, then leaned his body forward, pinning Giles in place as he squeezed out a dollop of shampoo. He rubbed his hands together, raising a bubbly white lather between his busy palms. One hand nudged Giles' hand out of the way, stroking his cock and covering it with a slick layer of soap as the other moved to rub over Giles' opening.

Giles let out a groan as he felt Spike touching him there, and his legs buckled slightly, opening himself further in the hopes of urging those curious fingers deeper. He wanted so badly he could taste it; it was hot and bitter and tasted slightly metallic on his tongue, and he was shocked to notice at some point, he'd bitten his lip and was tasting his own blood. 

Spike smelled it; had smelled it for the last few moments and was why he'd gone with such deliberate slowness. He wanted the blood he smelled so badly *he* could taste it, thick and red on his tongue and hot as it slid down his throat. He grunted for it as his fingers slid inside Giles, one first and then two, stroking and spreading as they pumped in and out. 

Giles didn't stop to think; his brain was too clouded by alcohol and sex to think, he just closed his teeth on the small tear in his mouth and widened it enough to let the blood flow freely. 

Spike jerked him around at that, slamming Giles' back and shoulders against the doors, eyes a muted yellow as he fought the change. "What, you think you're playin' with a puppy here? Been fixed by the vet and doesn't have a bite left in him? You're offerin' it, mate, and you're offerin' it to a starvin' man." 

When Giles didn't move to stop him, Spike kissed him hard, licking every drop of Giles' blood out of his mouth as he sucked the small cut for more. At the same moment he sucked their kiss dry, his cock slammed deeply into Giles' stretched body. 

Giles' head thudded back against the bathroom door, padded by the terrycloth robe as Spike drove into him. He was barely aware of being kissed, barely aware that Spike was sucking on his bitten lip as hard as he could, but when his hands touched Spike's face and found it ridged and bony, he gave a sharp cry and tried to pull away. 

"No!" Spike tightened his grip on Giles' hips, dropping his forehead to rest on his shoulder as he couldn't help thrusting forward into the tight heat that surrounded him. The chip was sending spikes of pain through his brain, and each one caused his cock to spasm harder inside Giles as he rocked forward. He forced himself to be still, forced his face back to its normal proportions, and the pain in his head stopped.

When Giles felt Spike's face softening into normal human contours, he shuddered hard, trying to pull away and off Spike's cock even as his back was arching, pushing himself further down on it. It was as though he'd just realized he was having sex with a dangerous creature, and his brain wanted to leave while his body just wanted fulfillment. 

His body won out, and Giles' hands gripped Spike's shoulders as he rode the hard thrusts that threatened to split him in two. One leg rose, and wrapped around Spike's waist, pulling him in and letting him drive deeper and harder, if he just *would,* and Giles asked for it with a whimper and a drag of fingernails down a still-clothed chest.

Spike gave a little growl at that, and wary of the chip's interference, he started to pound Giles harder. The lust for blood was channeled into every stroke, pushing to the hilt until his balls slapped against Giles' ass, then withdrew to the tip before driving forward again. Every rock of his hips was harder than the one before it, speeding up as he didn't feel the chip's interference, and every grunt from Giles' mouth was louder than the one before it.

Neither one felt the sting of the shampoo over the hot friction of slick skin against skin. Spike's teeth found Giles' nipples without err, sucking and nipping the little nubs as he thrust hard, and Giles' fingers found their way into Spike's hair to grip the bleached strands tightly as he rode out the vicious strokes that shook his body. 

Spike's tongue flicked each nub back and forth as he switched, sucking one to hardness, moving to the other to nibble it before going back to the first. The noises coming out of Giles weren't moans or groans any more; they weren't quite whimpers either but more of a mindless gibbering that was occasionally broken by Spike's name, and briefly Spike was very proud of himself for reducing Giles to babbling. 

He grinned arrogantly as he straightened up again, moving back to Giles' mouth as his hand slid down to grasp Giles' cock as it slapped lightly against his belly. Another flush of pride as his fist tightened around Giles' erection, because he was the one responsible for getting Giles so hard in the first place. He stroked the cock in his hand savagely, jerking it roughly as he matched it to the strokes in Giles' ass.

"C'mon, pet, push back now," Spike urged, raking his teeth over Giles' tongue. "Show Spike how much you want it." The hand not stroking Giles' cock slid down his side, over his hip, and urged the attached leg up to wrap around Spike's waist.

He grunted as Giles' leg came up tightly around his waist and allowed him to slide deeper into Giles' body. He pushed down the bloodlust again, because right about now was when he'd sink his fangs into his partner's juicy, throbbing jugular and suck them dry before finishing his business and dropping them. Instead, he deliberately jerked Giles' cock harder, watching to see just when it hurt and stopping right on the other side of it. 

Painfully pleasurable strokes, and Spike's grip was tight as he drove Giles back against the bathroom door. The muffled thump of flesh slapping against wood made Spike growl, and his fingers dug into Giles' thigh as he hauled him forward to meet every thrust. Giles' gibbering had turned to grunts again, teeth sunk in his lower lip as he arched his back and pushed into Spike's violent strokes on his cock. 

The breaking point came moments later, when a particularly savage thrust of Spike's cock brushed against Giles' prostate. Giles let out a hoarse, throaty cry as his body gave a wracking shudder. Spike repeated the same thrust twice more, all the while stroking Giles' cock with those barely-painful motions, and was rewarded with Giles' orgasm.

Harsh pants as Giles' ass contracted around him, and Spike grunted as the rhythmic throbbing of Giles' muscles pushed him closer, but he refused. He let Giles come, waited until he was calm and almost lethargic before moving again, licking his hand clean as he thrust, smooth and easily in the tight heat that clung eagerly to his cock. His throat arched as he came, and he was shocked to feel a mouth on his throat and teeth scraping over his skin. When Giles bit, the last spark of Spike's orgasm flared brilliantly.

When he blinked, only a few seconds later, they'd somehow eased down to the floor, and Spike was flat on his back while Giles was leaning back against the wall, still joined together as they both gasped. Spike laughed breathlessly, and put his hands behind his head. "Now that was a good shag, ducks," he said, staring at the ceiling. 

"You weren't bad yourself," Giles answered, his head still on the door as his chest heaved. "And if you tell anyone about this, I might have to hurt you." 

That thought sent a weak pulse through Spike's cock, and he groaned. "That a promise, mate?"

The End


End file.
